1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to array systems and, in particular, to location and identification of objects using holographic techniques.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Holographic systems are well known in the art and include light holography, radar holography, and acoustic holography. Light holography generally utilizes a laser or other coherent source of light. Radar holography uses electromagnetic waves such as with a radar system. Acoustic holography uses sound waves such as for underwater imaging, geophysical exploration, biological acoustics, and others.
Holographic techniques are usually based upon illuminating an object with coherent signals; although coherency is not necessarily a requirement; then monitoring the reflected signals with an array of sensors. The sensor signals are transformed from Barry interference pattern to an image using a Fast Fourier Transform or other well known techniques.
Further, charge coupled devices (CCDs) have not been used in signal processing and memory arrangements as provided for herein.